


She Sang

by acmabry



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acmabry/pseuds/acmabry
Summary: Through love and compassion, she found her voice once more.





	She Sang

Nervously, she peeked thru a small slit in the make-shift stage curtains, glancing around the room to see who was there. Tonight was the culmination of hopes and dreams for her and others like her. Silently, she said a prayer, asking for the night to be a success.

A smile came across her face when she heard Amos, a gentle bear of man, directing people to their seats, his infectious laughter filling the room. He was the first of many she had helped to find their way back from the darkness of drugs. Amos had shown up on her doorstep just over a year ago, almost dead from the cold, torn inside and out from drugs, alcohol and the pain of living. With help from friends, she helped Amos break free from the heroin and other drugs that had overtaken his life; replacing that with the will to survive and live. He had been by her side ever since, working with her to help others.

She looked to the other side of the small room and saw Miranda glancing nervously around the crowd. Miranda had only been with them a while and this was her first time in a large group since getting the same kind of love and caring as Amos. Now, she watched carefully thru the curtain, hoping Miranda would not flee from fear. Just then Amos called to her, asking her to help him with the guests. With a smile, the young lady made her way across the room engulfed in the big man’s protective care.

The room was quickly filling. Many faces she recognized, touched at the support they were showing her. But, the two faces she needed to see, wanted to see, had to see were not here. 

Chairs, reserved front and center just for them, remained empty. 

“Oh well,” she thought, “they are probably off chasing pretty girls or bad guys…or both! If they can make it I know…”

Just then, she heard a commotion and peeked thru the curtains. There they were, Starsky & Hutch, her Knights in Shining Armor, greeting Amos with a hearty handshake and Miranda with a gentle hug.  
Playfully, the two fought over Miranda as to which one she would escort to their chairs. The young lady’s face lit up with laughter and glee, loving the attention they were showing her. Finally, she put her hands in the crook of each one's arm and showed them where to go.

As the two sat, she laughed at them, watching Starsky fidget and Hutch trying to calm him down. Those boys…her boys…she loved them dearly. For they were her angels…her lifesavers.  
She thought back on the night Starsky & Hutch found her almost dead on the backside of Terminal Island. Like Amos, Miranda, and the others, she had fallen so deep into the drug hole, she couldn’t get out. Until two pair of hands reached down, picked her up and cleaned her up. She had fought the drug demons before and lost. And, she almost gave up this time, until Hutch told her his story. How he had been kidnapped and hooked on heroin, how he fought her same battle, how he had begged and pleaded for more help, how Starsky had held him through it all, never giving up on him. Hutch promised her he and Starsky wouldn’t give up either…and they didn’t. She fought and won…and lived. 

A gentle nudge brought her back to the present.

“It’s time,” Amos said. “Are you ready?”

With a bright smile, she nodded her head. 

“Good,” Amos replied, smiling back, parting the curtains for her to walk through.

The crowd hushed as she walked on stage. It was the first time she’d performed in front of people in so many years and the thrill was overwhelming. Flashing her bright smile, she thanked everyone for their help and support in making her dream of a halfway house a reality. Her bright eyes rested on Starsky and Hutch for an extra second – silently thanking them for what they had done for her.  
Then, she looked over to Amos who took the cue to start her music. Closing her eyes, she let the music overtake her, the notes filling her soul, giving back to her the grace she thought she’d lost. 

And then…she sang.

For the first time in a very long time…

Angel sang.

**Story based on the character Angel found in the episode “Texas Longhorn”


End file.
